


Itaca

by pioggiaviola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Michael!Dean, Possessed Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 13, Road Trips
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/pioggiaviola
Summary: “È così triste,” dice Dean, appoggiando la fronte alla sua, “è così triste, Cas. Non puoi fare più niente per me,” le sue mani scivolano dal viso di Castiel per accarezzargli la gola, e i suoi occhi – i suoi occhi sono così verdi e brillano di una luce impossibile da sopportare, “ho detto sì e tu non hai potuto fare niente per impedirmelo… è così triste.”





	Itaca

**0.**  
   
Non ha mai provato la sensazione che il mondo fosse fermo intorno a lui. Non fino ad ora.  
   
Ha difficoltà nel capire cosa, esattamente, gli dia quest’impressione di assoluta staticità. Sente le voci degli altri risalire dal garage, sente il ronzio delle lampade rotte nella stanza d’ingresso del bunker. Un libro, rimasto in bilico sulla libreria mezza rotta, alla fine si schianta al suolo.  
   
Ma a lui sembra tutto _fermo_. Immobile.  
   
È per questo che sobbalza quando la mano di Sam si appoggia sulla sua spalla; non si era reso conto che ci fosse qualcuno. Non si era accorto che fossero tornati.  
   
Quando si volta, vede Jack seduto al tavolo della cucina - la testa fra le mani e la camicia fradicia di sangue. È vivo. Ma, Castiel può sentirlo, è vulnerabile, è solo un ragazzo che sta stretto nella sua stessa pelle. Guardarlo gli fa torcere lo stomaco.  
   
E non vedere la figura che si aspettava di trovare alle sue spalle, lo fa sentire piccolo come lui.  
   
“Cas, lui è – _Dean_ è – ” La voce di Sam lo fa sussultare di nuovo; Castiel fa quasi fatica a capire quello che dice.  
   
Sam resta lì senza riuscire a mettere in fila parole sensate. Alla fine, si siede goffamente sul gradino accanto a lui. Le sue gambe lunghe sono piegate in modo bizzarro, come se fosse un bambino cresciuto di colpo e non sapesse ancora come muoversi.  
   
Castiel guarda i suoi pugni aprirsi e chiudersi, la cucitura della camicia strappata sulla spalla destra, il taglio sulla sua fronte… Non può fare altro che guardare. E restare in silenzio.  
   
Ascolta quando Sam trova il coraggio per parlare di come Dean e – e _Michael_ hanno ucciso il diavolo, lo ascolta quando la sua voce si spezza nel raccontargli di quello che Jack ha tentato di fare.  
   
E lo ascolta anche quando la sua espressione va in frantumi e ripete _Dean se n’è andato_.  
   
È difficile capire che cosa voglia dire, se Dean ha lasciato il posto in cui ha ammazzato Lucifer, se ha lasciato lo Stato, o se –  
   
“Non può essere morto,” dice, guardando Sam negli occhi. Osserva la sua stessa mano aggrapparsi al braccio di Sam e le dita tremare sulla stoffa.  
   
“No. Non lo è,” dice Sam con forza, scuotendo la testa. Il suo sguardo è ferito e arrabbiato e così _sconfitto_. Castiel non sa cos’altro rispondere. Così lo lascia continuare, “ma lui – lui non è Dean. E non so dove sia.”  
   
 

* 

  
   
Non può restare fermo nella sua stanza, quella notte.  
   
Sente i muscoli irrigidirsi ogni secondo di più e la testa implodere, compressa dalle domande.  
   
Quando non sente più nessuna voce dal corridoio, cammina fino alla sala delle armi. Prende tutto l’olio santo che riesce a trovare.  
   
Tenendosi un borsone sulla spalla, si trascina verso il portone d’ingresso. Intuisce il profilo degli scaffali crollati sul pavimento, delle piastrelle rotte lì dove Jack ha quasi ucciso Michael; il bunker è ancora immerso in un silenzio tombale. È come camminare in mezzo ad un’apocalisse in miniatura.  
   
Sta per aprire la porta, quando nota le spalle di Sam curvate ancora sulle scale. Resta impietrito sul posto.  
   
“E’ un’idea stupida,” gli sente dire nel buio. “La più stupida che tu abbia avuto negli ultimi anni.”  
   
“Sam, devo – ”  
   
Sam si raddrizza. “Cas, non abbiamo un piano, non abbiamo _niente_.”  
   
“No, io,” la sua voce suona distorta e stupida persino alle sue orecchie. “Posso localizzare Michael. Almeno fin quando non capisce come tagliarsi fuori dalla connessione con gli altri angeli.”  
   
Sam si volta a guardarlo. Ha il viso tirato e lo sguardo esausto. “Questo non _è_ un piano. Questo vuol dire perdere la testa. E non puoi aspettarti che me ne stia con le mani in mano.”  
   
“No. Quello che mi aspetto è che tu tenga Jack fuori dal radar. Lo stanno ancora cercando tutti.”  
   
Sam non risponde, non subito, e continua a fissarlo respirando dalle narici. Poi, dopo qualche secondo, “Quando scoprirà che te ne sei andato – ”  
   
Castiel apre e richiude più volte la bocca. Non riesce a ragionare come dovrebbe. “È più al sicuro qui. Con te, e con Mary,” dice con forza.  
   
L’espressione di Sam cambia in mille modi diversi sul suo viso e lo sconforto che emana è quasi una presenza fisica tra di loro.  
   
“Io,”  
   
Ma Sam non lo lascia finire, “nell’esatto momento in cui capisci dov’è, mi chiami. Qualsiasi sia lo stato in cui lo trovi. Intesi?”  
   
Castiel non risponde _lo troverò_ e neppure _lo riporterò sano e salvo_. Ma annuisce a testa bassa.  
   
Non ha difficoltà ad infilarsi nel garage per prendere una delle auto. Si vergogna, mentre accende il motore: ci sono troppe cose che Sam non sa. Cose per cui gli avrebbe impedito di partire e che Castiel ha tenuto per sé per tutto questo tempo.  
   
Ingoia un boccone amaro. Dean aveva ragione: per ogni vittoria, c’è ad aspettarli una sconfitta più grande e più dolorosa, appena dietro l’angolo. Ogni volta. Ogni singola volta.  
   
   
   
   
 **I.**  
   
L’auto è confortevole, i sedili comodi. E l’aria condizionata funziona perfettamente, al contrario dell’Impala.  
   
Ma guidarla lo fa sentire a disagio.  
   
Non ci sono le cassette di Dean, non ci sono le bottigliette d’acqua sparpagliate sui tappetini e il freno non gratta.  
   
Non è casa.  
   
E Castiel ha _bisogno_ di sentirsi a casa.  
   


* 

  
   
Sta guidando da ore, quando si rende conto di essere diretto ad est.  
   
È come ha detto Sam: non ha un piano, non ha una strategia e non ha neanche delle tracce.  
   
Ha detto solo una mezza verità quando ha giurato di poter rintracciare Michael.  
   
Non può semplicemente localizzarlo, non è così facile. Non sente la sua voce tra quelle degli altri angeli. In parte, questo è positivo: finché nessuno saprà che Michael cammina di nuovo in questo mondo, Dean sarà al riparo dalle mire degli angeli.  
   
L'unica cosa che Castiel può fare è seguire questo… _bisbiglio_ che gli arriva all’orecchio.  
   
Non si tratta esattamente di preghiere, e la sensazione è così debole che potrebbe essere solo uno scherzo della sua testa. O della grazia che si sta consumando dentro di lui.  
   
Ma, in cuor suo, sa che si tratta di Dean. Dean sta chiamando il suo nome. Lo _sa_.  
   
Perciò, non può fare altro che guidare verso est.  
   
La radio perde il segnale più di una volta e la musica si dissolve in un rumore bianco che gli martella la testa. Ma a lui non importa.  
   
Spera che sentire i nervi così tesi lo distolga dall’idea di fermare l’auto nel nulla e gridare come un idiota ai bordi di un’interstatale.  
   


* 

   
   
Per tutto il tempo, finge di non sentire il telefono vibrare ossessivamente nella tasca.  
   
Quando decide di smetterla di comportarsi come un codardo e dà un’occhiata agli sms che Sam continua ad inviargli, si sente più stupido di prima.  
 

  * _C’è un motivo sensato per cui hai dovuto usare una macchina?_



  * _Avresti dovuto parlarmene._



  * _Si tratta della tua grazia, non è vero!?_



   
Lancia via il cellulare e rimette in moto la macchina.  
   
Prima di lasciare la piazzola di sosta, si abbassa tra i sedili per riprenderlo e lo spegne.  
   
   
**Bloomfield, Iowa**  
   
Riesce a resistere a due notiziari, due ore di canzoni pop - Rihanna e Beyoncé e Taylor Swift _a ripetizione_ , e tre o quattro bollettini sul traffico, prima di arrendersi all’evidenza.  
   
Non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
   
Imbocca la prima uscita per una stazione di servizio e ferma l’auto. Resta seduto al volante, a fissare chissà cosa – le mani abbandonate sulle gambe come se non gli appartenessero.  
   
Prima di addormentarsi, sente il senso di colpa scalciare dentro il suo stomaco e riaccende il cellulare. Quattro chiamate perse e almeno dieci messaggi, più o meno tutti uguali:  
 

  * _Ti stai comportando esattamente come farebbe lui. È incredibile._



   
Ignora l’imbarazzo bruciante e appoggia la testa contro il sedile. Ha bisogno solo di un paio di minuti.  
   
 

* 

  
   
Dean sta gridando. Ha gli occhi rossi e la gola gonfia e non ragiona. “Cas, non ho altra scelta! È l’unica soluzione, lo capisci?”  
   
Dean continua a strattonarlo, aggrappato alle sue spalle. Castiel sente le sue dita stringere la presa e vuole muovere un passo in avanti verso di lui. “No. No, Dean, non è l’unica soluzione. Possiamo trovare un modo. Io posso,”  
   
“Cas,” le mani di Dean si spostano sulle guance di Castiel; stanno tremando. Con il pollice, Dean accarezza un punto dietro il suo orecchio. “Non puoi più fare niente adesso.”  
   
I suoi occhi sono enormi, pieni di una strana consapevolezza, e verdi. Talmente verdi. Castiel può sentire il suo respiro sul collo, vede la sua bocca piegarsi in un sorriso dolce.  
   
“È così triste,” dice Dean, appoggiando la fronte alla sua, “è così triste, Cas. Non puoi fare più niente per me,” le sue mani scivolano dal viso di Castiel per accarezzargli la gola, e i suoi occhi – i suoi occhi sono così verdi e brillano di una luce impossibile da sopportare, “ho detto sì e tu non hai potuto fare niente per impedirmelo… è così triste.”  
   
La luce che emanano i suoi occhi si fa sempre più intensa, sempre più calda, e lo acceca così tanto che non riesce più a vedere il viso di Dean. È tutto bianco, solo bianco –  
   
E la sua gola brucia quando urla, “Dean!”  
   
Castiel si sveglia di soprassalto.  
   
Il suo ginocchio urta il volante e Castiel deve lottare con la cintura di sicurezza. La tira, per liberarsi il petto, e riesce a sganciarla.  
   
Si aggrappa alla maniglia dello sportello per scendere dall’auto; le gambe non lo reggono in piedi. Si lascia andare contro la fiancata dell’Impala e prende grosse boccate d’aria.  
   
Quando il suo respiro è di nuovo regolare, si rende conto che il suo telefono sta lampeggiando, abbandonato sul sedile.  
   
Aspetta che smetta di suonare, prima di toccarlo. Come se Sam potesse vederlo. Inizia a scrivere un sms da inviargli, poi lo cancella e lo riscrive. E lo cancella di nuovo. Alla fine, rinuncia.  
   
È ridicolo.  
   
È per questo, che è tornato? Per provare sulla sua pelle quanto ci si possa sentire piccoli come formiche, vicino ad una scarpa che in ogni caso sta per schiacciarti, qualsiasi sia la direzione che prendi? Per vedere Dean dire di sì a Michael senza riuscire ad impedirlo? Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, dopo tutti quegli anni… dopo tutto quello che ha capito e che ha visto.  
   
È _questo_ il grande piano divino per lui? Per tutti loro?  
 

  * _Se è veramente come penso, sei un idiota, Cas._



  * _La sai una cosa? Capisco perché non me ne hai parlato: volevi partire a tutti i costi. Quello che non capisco è perché non vuoi aiuto._



   
Fissa lo schermo a lungo, fino a quando non diventa solo un’indistinta macchia di colore un po’ sfocata.  
   
Se anche volesse rispondere a Sam, non saprebbe che dirgli. Probabilmente, gli propinerebbe la stessa cosa che ha ripetuto come un automa negli ultimi anni: ha bisogno di fare qualcosa di concreto. E di tenere la gente che ama lontana dal pericolo. Non ha motivi più alti di questi, o più _ragionevoli_.  
   
La verità è che non ha un piano perché non esiste un piano.  
   
Michael non lascerà andare Dean con uno schiocco di dita e questi giochi di potere Castiel li conosce come le sue tasche. Potrebbe giurare che Michael non si comporterà in modo molto diverso da come Lucifer si è comportato con lui: nello schema d’azione viene prima la ricerca minuziosa di ogni paura, e di ogni vaga speranza; un pugno di ferro che si stringe attorno a tutta la tua esistenza, quello che hai vissuto, quello che hai provato anche solo per un momento, dita che afferrano con violenza tutto quello che _sei_.  
   
Per poterlo usare contro di te.  
   
Per minacciare di portartelo via.  
   
Per farti vivere la sensazione di essere solo al mondo, e che la tua testa, quell’angolo che ti è concesso, in cui non hai nessuna responsabilità, in cui non hai più niente da perdere perché hai già perso tutto, è l’unico posto in cui valga la pena di stare.  
   
Questo è quello che Michael farà a Dean.  
   
Se Sam e Mary, Jack, ma anche Bobby o Charlie… se provassero a mettersi sulle tracce di Dean, se provassero ad intralciare Michael – Castiel non potrebbe proteggere nessuno di loro. Non saprebbe come farlo.  
   
Perché ha fatto una scelta quando è tornato. Non è un angelo, non del tutto. E la sua grazia presto o tardi lo tradirà in modi ben peggiori di come ha fatto fin ora.  
   
   
**Rockford, Illinois**  
   
Non ha intenzione di fermarsi per la notte.  
   
Si era disabituato alla sensazione di abbandono, alla mancanza di controllo provocata dal sonno. Si era dimenticato di come fosse svegliarsi dopo un incubo.  
   
Per anni, ha visto Dean affrontare le sue paure in sogno e per anni si è chiesto come potesse provare così tanta angoscia anche molte ore dopo essersi svegliato. Quando ha cominciato ad afferrare come funzionano le cose, ha capito che è perché resta intrappolato nella sua testa.  
   
Non esiste via di fuga da questo. Ed è così che si sente Castiel.  
   
Tira dritto ad ogni insegna al neon dei motel in cui si imbatte e si sforza di concentrarsi.  
   
Non sente le preghiere di Dean da ore: la cosa lo manda fuori di testa. Non sa più in che direzione muoversi e sta guidando solo perché non è in grado di fermarsi. Non può aspettare che accada qualcosa.  
   
Ma a quanto pare quello che vuole o non vuole fare non ha importanza.  
   
È _costretto_ a lasciare l’autostrada: deve andare in bagno. Per poco non si è bagnato i pantaloni.  
   
Ferma l’auto nella prima stazione di servizio che vede. Nel silenzio assoluto che aleggia in quel parcheggio, si prende un minuto per calmarsi e raccogliere le idee. Poi riapre gli occhi e si dà un’occhiata nello specchietto retrovisore.  
   
Ha un aspetto stanco – no, _disperato_. La luce aranciata dei lampioni getta delle ombre spaventose sulla sua espressione. Ha un accenno di barba sul mento, occhiaie profonde e una linea dura al posto della bocca. È peggio di quanto si aspettasse, sta succedendo troppo in fretta.  
   
Non sa neanche se avrà un briciolo di grazia in corpo per quando riuscirà a raggiungere Dean.  
   
Prendendo un respiro, scende dall’auto e fa il giro della stazione di servizio alla ricerca dei bagni pubblici.  
   
Fa scorrere l’acqua e si sciacqua il viso, una due tre volte, lasciando che il freddo lo tenga vigile. Non può dormire. Non ne ha il tempo.  
   
“Dovresti prendertela con più calma.”  
   
Si rimette dritto e si volta. L’uomo dietro di lui è più alto di almeno una spanna ed è più robusto. Ha una cicatrice sul sopracciglio sinistro. Castiel lo guarda dritto negli occhi, aspettando che diventino neri o azzurri, aspettando che la minaccia si palesi.  
   
Invece, l’uomo gli fa un sorriso incerto e dice, “pensavo fossi un collega,” accennando al suo camion parcheggiato davanti alla stazione di servizio.  
   
“Capisco,” dice Castiel, la tensione che gli irrigidisce le spalle. “Credo tu abbia sbagliato persona.”  
   
“Sì, dio, scusami – io,” l’uomo fa un passo indietro, liberando il passaggio, “è che anche io avevo la brutta abitudine di guidare fino allo sfinimento e, insomma, prenditi un caffè. Stai svenendo dal sonno.”  
   
Castiel lo guarda a lungo: sembra imbarazzato e a disagio per qualche motivo, nonostante non abbia fatto altro che offrire un consiglio. E lui si sente in colpa per essersi messo sulla difensiva senza se e senza ma. È difficile credere che le persone siano solo… _persone_ , la maggior parte delle volte.  
   
Il neon sopra le loro teste riempie il silenzio con un ronzio insistente.  
   
Non ricevendo risposta, l’uomo indietreggia, gesticolando verso l’uscita del bagno. “Quindi, uhm, posso offrirtelo io questo caffè?”  
   
“Io,”  
   
È in quel momento che capisce. Un interruttore scatta nella sua testa. Immagina l’espressione di Dean se fosse presente in questo momento. _Cristo santo,_ direbbe, _vuoi che ti faccia lo schemino di quello che sta succedendo qui, Cas?_  
   
Si schiarisce la voce. “Ti ringrazio, sono a posto.”  
   
Esce senza più alzare lo sguardo. Fuori c’è una notte tiepida, l’aria è carica di un’umidità quasi estiva, eppure ha la pelle d’oca.  
   
Anche se avrebbe davvero bisogno di quel caffè, esce dalla stazione di servizio senza neanche fare benzina.  
   
 

*

   
   
“ _Veramente non ci pensi mai?”_ , gli aveva chiesto Dean una volta. Erano da qualche parte in Minnesota, in un pub che aveva solo roba fritta nel menù e neanche un hamburger.  
   
 _“A cosa?”_  
   
 _“A questo,”_ aveva risposto, indicando una donna sulla trentina al bancone. O forse il ragazzo seduto due posti più in là. _“Provarci con qualcuno in un bar senza impegno. Oppure sistemarti. Qualsiasi cosa abbia a che fare con un contatto umano.”_  
   
 _“Dean. Io ho contatti umani tutti i giorni. Ho un contatto umano in questo momento.”_  
   
Per qualche motivo il viso e il collo di Dean avevano preso colore. _“Non sto parlando di questo. È diverso.”_  
   
 _“Intendi il sesso, allora?”_  
   
 _“Gesù santo, Cas, sembra di fare il discorso delle api e dei fiori con un bambino di dieci anni. Sì. Sì, intendo il sesso.”_  
   
 _“Ci penso,”_ aveva ammesso. E in quel momento, Dean si era fermato con la bocca appoggiata al collo della bottiglia di birra, la condensa aveva inumidito le sue labbra e il mento. Castiel non aveva saputo fare a meno di seguire il movimento.  
   
Poi Dean aveva distolto lo sguardo, e avevano smesso di parlarne.  
   
 

* 

   
   
Ha appena superato Rockford, quando succede.  
   
Il suono arriva al suo orecchio e Castiel perde il controllo del volante.  
   
 _Cas._  
   
Sbanda a destra e a sinistra e un camion dietro di lui tiene premuto il clacson finché non si rimette in carreggiata.  
   
Accosta un centinaio di metri più in là, in una piazzola che vede all’ultimo momento. il suo piede trema sul freno. Preme la fronte contro il volante e si concentra per sentire di nuovo la voce di Dean.  
   
Ma non c’è più nulla. Nessun bisbiglio di sottofondo. Non sente più niente. La connessione si è spezzata.  
   
E Castiel probabilmente si rompe un dito, tirando un pugno al cruscotto.  
   
Sa solo una cosa. È in Wisconsin che sta andando.  
   
   
 **Crivitz, Wisconsin**  
   
C’è… qualcosa, in questo posto. Non sa bene cosa. È poco più di una intuizione, un’impercettibile scarica di elettricità che lo attraversa a partire dalle dita fin nello stomaco.  
   
Non sa perché riesca ancora a sentirlo – a sentire la presenza di Dean come quando la sua grazia era in pieno potere, ma non gli importa. Lo sente, e gli basta.  
   
Rallenta nel parcheggio di un motel. Le i dell’insegna sono state trasformate in segni fallici da qualche spirito artistico con la passione per le bombolette spray.  
   
Resta fermo a fissare quel cartellone per non sa quanto tempo. Poi decide che probabilmente questo è il momento più utile per smettere di fare l’idiota. Almeno per quanto riguarda Sam.  
 

  * _È tutto sotto controllo.  
Mi dispiace per il resto._



   
   
Fa appena in tempo a premere il bottone d’invio. Poi, sente bussare al finestrino.  
   
Si volta e trova una faccia praticamente premuta contro il vetro.  
   
“Ehi,” dice il ragazzo, ha un paio d’occhiali calati sul naso e lo guarda come se fosse un maniaco, “vuoi una stanza o no? Non puoi passare la notte nel nostro parcheggio, gratis.”  
   
 

*

  
   
Non è il posto peggiore in cui abbia passato la notte.  
   
C’è una tv e, dalla finestra, riesce a vedere l’auto illuminata dalle luci di emergenza dell’edificio. Quando Sam chiama, Castiel è seduto sul bordo del letto a fissare una macchia di umidità sul soffitto.  
   
Dall’altra parte del telefono, Sam sembra rassegnato. “Stai bene?”  
   
 _No._ “Abbastanza da trovarlo.”  
   
 

* 

  
   
È strano, cadere di nuovo. Entrare nella doccia e sentire i brividi risalire lungo le braccia per il contatto con la ceramica fredda. Sentire i muscoli della schiena intorpiditi. Pensare di muovere le ali e, invece, poter solo contrarre le spalle.  
   
Ma l’acqua calda sul viso è un conforto che gli fa piacere ritrovare. La lascia scorrere, alzando la testa verso il getto della doccia.  
   
La sente entrare nelle narici, si ricorda di non inspirare.  
   
 

* 

  
_“Sembri uno che si è appena sballato.”_  
   
 _“Non mi sono ‘sballato’, Dean. La doccia era… rilassante.”_  
   
 _“Sì, la pressione non è male in questa stanza.”_  
   
 _“Non è quello. Al gas n’ sip lo scaldabagno è rotto da mesi. Quindi…”_  
   
 _“Quindi hai fatto la scoperta dell’acqua calda?”_  
   
Si ricorda di aver sorriso, anche se Dean non era per niente divertito, quella sera. _“Potremmo dire così.”_  
   
 _“Cristo santo, Cas. Io,”_  
   
Dean si era seduto sul bordo del letto, la testa incassata tra le spalle. Era rimasto in silenzio per interi minuti. La ventola dell’aria condizionata era diventata insopportabile.  
   
 _“Ti manca?”_ Non si era girato a guardarlo. _“Le ali, la grazia, quello che avevi prima. Ti manca?”_  
   
Vorrebbe aver risposto a quella domanda.  
   
Invece aveva detto solo, _“dovresti dormire. Sembri stanco.”_  
   
 

* 

  
   
Gli ci vogliono circa due giorni, per trovare qualcosa. Due giorni di caldo torrido e di un ventilatore rotto.  
   
Non ha camicie pulite, perché non ha pensato al fatto che avrebbe sudato nel suo completo. Così è rimasto in canottiera, seduto al tavolo di fronte alla finestra, boccheggiando davanti ad un giornale locale.  
   
Un’altra cosa positiva di questa stanza, è che si trova sullo stesso corridoio dei distributori di caffè. In 48 ore crede di aver ingerito più caffeina di quanto non abbia fatto dall’inizio – da quando ha messo piede sulla Terra.  
   
Alla fine, qualcosa viene fuori. Il quotidiano parla del “miracolo di Crivits”. In luogo appena fuori dal centro abitato, in una piccola chiesa poco frequentata, delle statue hanno cominciato a lacrimare sangue e, nella notte, centinaia di germogli di piante sconosciute sono sorte tutt’intorno all’edificio.  
   
I pochi fedeli presenti hanno riferito di aver visto un grande bagliore azzurro inondare la chiesa durante la messa del tardo pomeriggio.  
   
Questo è quello che stava cercando.  
   
Michael sta cercando di impressionare la gente, un po’ alla volta. E non si fermerà fino a quando non crederanno che sia il nuovo messia. O il nuovo dio.  
   
Castiel ha già perso troppo tempo, per fermarsi a pianificare una soluzione ragionevole. Quindi afferra il telefono. Non ci sono altri messaggi di Sam, spera che questo significhi che si fida abbastanza di quello che Castiel sta facendo.  
   
Ha bisogno che almeno qualcuno si convinca che sia la cosa giusta.  
   
Poi, fa partire la chiamata.  
   
Dopo due squilli, qualcuno risponde. “È sempre un piacere sapere che stai pensando a me, angelo.”  
   
“Rowena. Ho bisogno di sapere alcune cose.”  
   
“Che tenerezza. Nessuno di voi può fare a meno di me. Ne ricaverò qualcosa, questa volta, o…?”  
   
“L’uomo che sto cercando di salvare ha ucciso l’essere che ti ha schiavizzata e terrorizzata. Direi che glielo devi.”  
   
Dall’altra parte del telefono, Rowena sospira rumorosamente. “Che cosa vuoi sapere?”  
   
“Devo parlare con Dean. Aiutarlo a respingere Michael,” dice Castiel.  
   
“Vuoi entrare nella sua testa?” Riesce a sentire tutto lo scetticismo nella sua voce. “Che romantico. Sarai fortunato se non ti accenderai come un fuoco d’artificio.”  
   
“Ho un piano,” fa una pausa. Strappa la pagina del giornale su cui è riportato il luogo in cui il “miracolo” è avvenuto e la tiene stretta nel pugno. “Ma devo sapere cosa succederà, poi.”  
   
“Lo sai meglio di me, quello che devi fare,” dice Rowena in modo piatto. “C’è un sigillo, per questo genere di cose. È solo un peccato che tu debba deturparti il petto.”  
   
“No, io –”  
   
Rowena lo interrompe, “perché mi hai chiamata, Castiel? Cos’è che vuoi veramente? Chiaramente, non era un consiglio di stregoneria.”  
   
Castiel respira, lentamente. “Se non dovesse funzionare e Michael volesse vendetta perché ho tentato di combatterlo,” chiude gli occhi, cercando di allontanare il pensiero. “Devi trovare il modo di rallentarlo. Prima che arrivi a voi.”  
   
“Non posso rinchiuderlo da qualche parte con uno schiocco di dita, bellezza.”  
   
Per molto tempo la linea rimane silenziosa. Poi, “quindi il tuo piano è comportarti da suicida solo per comprare un po’ di tempo, Castiel?”  
   
“Volevo solo assicurarmi che fossi consapevole di quello che devi fare.”  
   
“Posso provare," dice Rowena, "È… affascinante come tutti i componenti di questa famiglia abbiano il complesso del martire."  
   
“Sam, Mary e Jack… loro non devono saperlo. Non possono essere nei paraggi, quando succederà.”  
   
Non aspetta la risposta prima di chiudere la telefonata.  
   
 

* 

   
   
L’acqua lava immediatamente tutto il sangue dalla ceramica della doccia.  
   
Quando si guarda allo specchio, l’incisione sul suo petto ha ancora i bordi frastagliati, ma la forma del sigillo è quella giusta.  
   
Guarda la manciata di pasticche antidolorifiche che ha lasciato sul lavandino.  
   
Testardamente, non ne ingoia nemmeno una.  
   
 

* 

  
   
   
 _“La sistemeremo, Cas. Ma devo – ”_  
   
 _“Possiamo farlo in un altro modo. Dobbiamo farlo in un altro modo.”_  
   
Dean aveva sorriso. _“Sto solo cercando di tenere al sicuro le persone che amo, Cas. A qualsiasi costo,”_ poi si era girato verso Michael.  
   
 _“Accomodati.”_  
   
 

* 

   
   
   
Il luogo è deserto. Si ferma a qualche metro di distanza dalla chiesa, per studiare la zona circostante.  
   
Ci sono piante tropicali che risalgono lungo le mura dell’edificio, fino a creare un arco vegetale verdazzurro sul tetto. La collina su cui si trova è punteggiata di piccolissimi fiori blu. Castiel si guarda intorno, rabbrividendo per l’infinita bellezza che ha intorno.  
   
Un nodo gli stringe la gola.  
   
Questa è la grazia di Michael. La riconoscerebbe ovunque. È… delicata e pura, non si trovava al suo cospetto da quando Lucifer era stato rinchiuso per la prima volta. A quel tempo, la grazia di Michael aveva brillato in modo così glorioso che gli angeli stessi si erano gettati ai suoi piedi.  
   
Tutto questo contrasta con il Michael che ha visto nell’altro mondo, in un modo così evidente che ne è spiazzato. Immagina che nel profondo, esista qualcosa che accomuna l'arcangelo che ricorda a questa sua nuova versione.  
   
“È incantevole, vero? Volevo che avessero qualcosa di bello da guardare… un omaggio, oserei dire,” la voce arriva dalle sue spalle. È quella di Dean e allo stesso tempo non è la sua. Deve combattere contro l’impulso di girarsi a guardarlo. “Lo sai, ti stavo aspettando, Castiel.”  
   
“Vorrai scusarmi per il ritardo,” dice stupidamente. Ha la testa vuota e la bocca asciutta.  
   
Michael si fa più vicino e poggia una mano al centro della sua schiena. Il modo in cui le sue dita si aprono tra le scapole di Castiel è dolorosamente diverso da come lo avrebbe toccato Dean. “In effetti, mi chiedevo perché ci mettessi tanto. Ma tutto questo tempo libero mi ha dato modo di fare qualche ricerca.”  
   
“Su come evitare di ridurre in polvere anche questo mondo?” Muove un passo in avanti, scrollandosi di dosso le mani di Michael, e tenendo testardamente lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé.  
   
Tasta il trenchcoat per assicurarsi che la molotov di olio santo sia a portata di mano nella tasca interna. Intanto, sente Michael ridere dietro di lui. “Questa volta avrò un approccio diverso. Più benevolo. Persino con te.”  
   
Castiel si volta a denti stretti. Ciò che si trova davanti è doloroso e bellissimo.  
   
È vestito d’azzurro. I lividi e i segni della fatica e delle notti insonni sono spariti dal viso di Dean. Ha un aspetto altero e lo sguardo freddo, di vetro; è un estraneo. Castiel prova lo stupido bisogno di abbracciarlo e scuoterlo.  
   
Michael distende la bocca di Dean in un sorriso comprensivo. “Stai soffrendo,” dice, inclinando la testa per studiarlo, “e vuoi parlare con lui.”  
   
“Quello che voglio è che tu te ne vada.”  
   
Michael annuisce, muovendo un passo in avanti. “Anche lui vuole parlare con te. Ha chiamato il tuo nome per tutto il tempo. Ho dovuto zittirlo,” dice, indicandosi la tempia, “era _così_ rumoroso. E ho scoperto molte cose utili su di lui.”  
   
Castiel sente il sangue rombare nelle orecchie. “Devi lasciarlo andare,” dice a denti stretti.  
   
“Castiel, io non voglio combattere, non più. Voglio solo assumermi le mie responsabilità nei confronti della creazione di nostro Padre. Questo mondo ha bisogno di una guida. È per questo che voglio concederti qualcosa, affinchè tu possa capire. Non avrai neppure bisogno dei tuoi… trucchetti,” le dita di Michael scostano il colletto della camicia di Castiel, rivelando parte del sigillo sul suo petto.  
   
Poi si china, fino a sfiorare la fronte di Castiel con la sua, “sei troppo debole per riportarlo indietro. Ho sentito l’odore della tua grazia malata e corrotta dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto. E lui è così… intrappolato nelle sue fantasie, che non avrà voglia di respingermi.”  
   
Michael lo guarda dritto negli occhi. “Il libero arbitrio è solo un’illusione, Castiel. Devi solo capirlo. Puoi lottare quanto vuoi, ma Dean ha già detto sì.”  
   
Per un attimo, gli sembra di riconoscere qualcosa di familiare sul fondo di quello sguardo. E le sue gambe cedono per il bisogno di credere che da qualche parte, Dean ci sia ancora.  
   
Poi, un bagliore accecante inonda il viso di Castiel. Michael preme la mano sul suo petto e il sigillo va in fiamme.  
   
“Goditi il tuo tempo con lui.”  
   
   
   
 **II.**  
   
È nell’Impala.  
   
È seduto sul sedile del passeggero. Una vecchia canzone rock risuona dal mangianastri. Solleva lo sguardo e lo vede lì, vicino a lui – Dean. Le dita che battono a tempo di musica sul volante, il parasole a proteggergli il viso; indossa dei bermuda di jeans e una camicia aperta sul petto, e ha il viso rilassato.  
   
Gli lancia un’occhiata di sbieco e canta, ridendo, “ _you think you know but you are never quite suuuuuure_. Cas, avanti, ormai dovresti conoscerla tutta la discografia dei Black Sabbath”  
   
Castiel affonda le dita nella pelle del sedile. “Dean,” la sua voce di spezza e sente le lacrime pizzicare agli angoli degli occhi.  
   
Dean smette di picchiettare sul volante e la sua espressione si fa preoccupata. “Che c’è? Hai la faccia di uno che ha visto un fantasma. Ah ah.”  
   
“Io,” fa fatica a combattere con il peso che gli comprime il petto. Non riesce a parlare.  
   
Si volta per guardare fuori dal finestrino. È una bella giornata estiva, il sole inonda l’abitacolo e brucia sul viso di Castiel. Il calore lo fa sentire meglio, abbastanza da farsi coraggio e girarsi di nuovo. “Dove stiamo andando?”  
   
Dean si acciglia. “Stiamo raggiungendo Sam e Jack, in California. Te l’ho detto ieri.”  
   
“In California? Cosa c’è lì?”  
   
Dean lo guarda con aria sconvolta, poi allunga una mano per abbassare il volume della musica. “Che significa ‘cosa c’è lì’? Hai sbattuto la testa?”  
   
Quando Castiel non risponde, Dean alza gli occhi al cielo. “Oddio, Cas. Non di nuovo questa storia. È solo una pausa. Abbiamo ucciso il diavolo, e in _più_ abbiamo fatto fuori un branco di lupi, io e te. Mentre Sam metteva al sole il suo bel culetto pallido. Dobbiamo festeggiare! Ce lo meritiamo.”  
   
Quindi è di questo che si tratta.  
   
Il piccolo angolo di felicità nella testa di Dean è questo. Sogna di andare al mare. Prendersi una pausa da tutto.  
   
Castiel resta ancora un momento ad osservarlo in silenzio. L’aria condizionata scompiglia i capelli sulla sua fronte di e il sole ha colorato le sue lentiggini. Non ha mai visto gli occhi di Dean più allegri di così.  
   
Sente il suo cuore andare in frantumi. Non ha il coraggio di fargli altre domande.  
   
Da qualche parte, la grazia di Michael vibra di divertimento.  
   
 

* 

  
   
In tutte quelle ore che trascorre seduto vicino a Dean, capisce che non troverà mai un modo per mandare all’aria questa sua fantasia senza distruggerlo o ferirlo.  
   
“Non pensare così tanto, Cas… goditi il viaggio.”  
   
 

* 

  
   
Dean guida a lungo.  
   
Fanno scorta di patatine, soda e panini e Dean decide di comprare un paio di occhiali da sole per Castiel.  
   
Afferra i più brutti che trova sullo scaffale e glieli posiziona sul naso. “Ta-da,” dice, con un grosso sorriso infantile. “Sembri un riccone pronto a salire su uno dei suoi yacht di lusso.”  
   
Ride come non ha mai fatto, e Castiel non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. “Mi piacciono,” acconsente.  
   
“Ti stanno bene,” dice Dean, incrociando le braccia al petto e studiandolo. “Ma devi avere la giusta _attitude_ per portarli. Quindi, levati il palo dal culo e rilassati.”  
   
Dopo qualche ora, il sole sta per tramontare e il cielo si accende di un colore aranciato. L’aria si fa leggermente più fresca, probabilmente verrà a piovere di lì a poco, e Dean ferma l’auto in un’altra stazione di servizio.  
   
Svuotano su un tavolo da picnic una borsa piena di cibo e Dean apre il suo panino per levare tutta l’insalata che trova. Castiel lo guarda.  
   
È strano vederlo così. Sembra più giovane e le sue spalle non sono curve come Castiel è abituato a vederle. Sorride molto. Non aveva idea che Dean potesse essere così felice.  
   
C’è una parte di lui che vuole catturare ogni particolare, ogni dettaglio.  
   
“Non ha smesso di essere inquietante, lo sai?” dice Dean, lanciandogli una breve occhiata. Finalmente, tira il primo morso al suo panino.  
   
“Cosa?”  
   
“Il modo in cui mi fissi. Non mi interessa se ho della maionese in faccia.”  
   
Il vento si solleva e sparpaglia la lattuga di Dean per tutto il tavolo. Castiel la raccoglie distrattamente. “Sembri… felice.”  
   
“Lo sono,” ammette Dean. Si sposta sulla panca e il suo ginocchio urta quello di Castiel sotto il tavolo. Ma Dean non sussulta come si sarebbe aspettato. Lo guarda negli occhi. “Per la prima volta, lo sono veramente.”  
   
Ha delle briciole di pane sul mento e la pelle d’oca sulle braccia per la temperatura fresca della sera. Castiel non trova le parole giuste. Non le troverà mai. “E sei sicuro che sia veramente finita? Lucifer e tutto il resto? Sei veramente tranquillo?”  
   
Dean mette giù il panino e prende un respiro. “Credo – Cas, io l’ho visto morire.”  
   
“Che mi dici di Michael?”  
   
“Se n’è andato,” dice, scrollando le spalle. “Ha rispettato i patti e se n’è andato. Non abbiamo sentito nulla di strano…”  
   
“E non ti preoccupa che sia là fuori,” dice, congiungendo le mani sul tavolo. Le stringe più forte che può.  
   
“Cas, non puoi goderti il momento?” Dean alza la voce, lasciando cadere il panino sul tavolo. “Tu stai bene, Sammy sta bene, Jack… si sta riprendendo. Persino mia madre sta bene. Possiamo, per favore, goderci questa vittoria? Solo un paio di giorni.”  
   
Castiel resta in silenzio.  
   
Lo guarda alzarsi dal tavolo e gettare il resto del suo cibo nella spazzatura.  
   
Dopo qualche minuto, Dean si allontana verso l’auto.  
   
 

* 

  
   
Una tempesta li raggiunge durante la notte.  
   
I tergicristalli dell’Impala faticano a tenere il ritmo, la pioggia che batte sul parabrezza è insistente. Dean guida per ore, con gli occhi fissi sulla strada per non perdere il controllo, fino a quando il cielo non si schiarisce e si lasciano le nubi più scure alle spalle.  
   
Per chilometri, non c’è nulla a parte sconfinate distese d’erba bagnata e cartelli stradali.  
   
Castiel sussulta, quando Dean accosta ad una piazzola di servizio e spegne il motore.  
   
Resta seduto a guardare la strada per un po’, poi sospira e si gira verso di lui. “Lo so che la cosa ti preoccupa e ti giuro che andremo a cercare Michael.”  
   
L’espressione di Dean si ammorbidisce e la tensione ha nuovamente lasciato le sue spalle. Castiel annuisce, senza sapere come reagire. “Ok.”  
   
“Non è un problema imminente. Ha mantenuto la sua parola, alla fine. Cas, voglio solo prendere fiato.”  
   
Una parte di Castiel gli dà ragione. Stupidamente, senza nessun motivo razionale, prova l’impulso di dirgli che se lo merita.  
   
Si limita a fare silenzio, aspettando che Dean aggiunga dell’altro, ma non succede. Invece, lo vede girarsi verso il sedile posteriore e prendere due bottiglie di birra dal minifrigo. Poi Dean apre lo sportello e scende dall’auto.  
   
“Che stai facendo?” chiede Castiel, seguendolo.  
   
Senza rispondergli, Dean si mette a sedere sul cofano dell’Impala e poi si volta verso di lui allungandogli una birra.  
   
Castiel l’afferra e lo fissa incuriosito.  
   
“Dai,” dice Dean, “vieni a vedere.”  
   
Castiel stappa la bottiglia, prima di issarsi cautamente sulla carrozzeria. Con il collo della birra, Dean indica verso l'alto. Il cielo è limpido, adesso, di un blu scuro rischiarato dalla luna crescente. La luce illumina il profilo di Dean da una strana angolazione, mettendo in risalto la linea del suo mento e gettando una lunga ombra sui suoi occhi.  
   
“È – è bellissimo.”  
   
Dean gli dà un colpo di spalla. “Visto?”  
   
Restano col naso per aria a guardare le stelle per un po’. Bere non è stata una buona idea; tutto sembra troppo reale, ogni cosa è così vivida che Castiel fatica a credere si tratti solo di un'imitazione della realtà – la brezza notturna, l’odore di pioggia, il fastidio alla schiena lì dove preme il tergicristallo. Il calore della spalla di Dean contro la sua.  
   
“Facevo questa cosa con Sammy, un sacco di tempo fa. Quando era agitato, o litigava con papà… si sedeva qui sopra e, puf, tutto sparito.”  
   
“E tu?” chiede, di riflesso. “Che facevi quand’eri agitato?”  
   
Dean sbuffa una mezza risata e porta il collo della bottiglia alle labbra. “Entravo nel primo bar che vedevo.”  
   
Castiel si volta a guardarlo; Dean ricambia. Ha un accenno di barba sul viso, le guance arrossate dall’alcol; beve un sorso e lecca via dalla bocca le tracce di birra con un movimento che Castiel fatica a non seguire con lo sguardo. Sente il respiro di Dean solleticargli la base del collo, e la sua mano si contrae nello spazio tra loro due.  
   
Lentamente, torna a guardare verso l'alto.  
   
“Avevo l’abitudine di raggiungere la cima delle montagne più alte e fissare le stelle da lì,” dice, più a se stesso che a Dean.  
   
“Non potevi semplicemente… chessò, guardarle seduto sulla tua nuvoletta?”  
   
Castiel beve ancora. Non riesce ad impedirsi di sorridere. “Dalle montagne era più suggestivo, suppongo. Mi sentivo a metà strada. Non in Paradiso e neanche tra gli uomini. Abbastanza in basso da stare lontano dagli angeli, e abbastanza in alto da non lasciarmi coinvolgere.”  
   
Dean lo guarda con le sopracciglia inarcate. “Da non lasciarti coinvolgere dai nostri affari inutili?”  
   
“Dalle emozioni,” dice. “Ne ero spaventato.”  
   
“Mmmh,” Dean si sistema, facendosi più vicino, “cavolo se parli, quando bevi.” Il suo braccio preme contro quello di Castiel e lui sente il bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e appoggiare la testa contro il parabrezza, per restare concentrato. Non può –  
   
È troppo difficile così. Dean, accanto a lui, è una presenza troppo reale e Castiel sente le guance pizzicare per l'intensità del suo sguardo.  
   
“Scusa,” dice, sentendosi goffo. Si nasconde dietro la bottiglia, ma si rende conto troppo tardi di aver già finito la birra.  
   
“No è – è piacevole, a dire il vero. È anche per questo che stiamo facendo questo viaggio, no? Parlare delle nostre stronzate, passare il tempo insieme,” il suo viso prende ancora più colore, “è stupido, ma – ”  
   
Castiel sente il petto stringersi. “Dean, non è stupido.”  
   
Dean sorride imbarazzato. “Sì, beh – ok.”  
   
 

* 

  
   
Il motel in cui sostano è anonimo. Tipica carta da parati ingiallita, arredamento spoglio, aria condizionata rotta. Ma i letti sembrano comodi.  
   
E Castiel si sente uno stupido quando realizza che questo non è un dei tanti motel in cui sono già stati, ma il frutto dell’immaginazione di Dean; è solo la mescolanza di ciò che ha visto per tutta la sua vita.  
   
Trascinano i loro borsoni nella stanza, mentre Dean addenta uno degli ultimi panini rimasti. Finisce in fretta e furia, ripulendosi la bocca con la manica della camicia. “Mi faccio una doccia,” dice, ingoiando l’ultimo boccone, “mi sbrigo e poi te la lascio.”  
   
“Fai con calma.”  
   
Castiel siede sul letto con la schiena abbandonata contro la testiera e fissa il soffitto, ascoltando il getto d’acqua scorrere per alcuni minuti. Un’improvvisa stanchezza s’insinua nei suoi muscoli, lasciandolo senza energie.  
   
Ha le palpebre pesanti, quando Dean riapre la porta. Una nuvola di vapore emerge dal bagno e il profumo del suo bagnoschiuma punge le narici di Castiel. Normalmente, non fa caso all’odore del sapone che usa, ma adesso lo colpisce allo stomaco e lo lascia nauseato.  
   
Dean infila una maglietta e quasi subito il cotone s’inumidisce a contatto con le sue spalle. Castiel lo osserva, mentre si lascia cadere sul letto con un rimbalzo e piega un ginocchio al petto, fino ad appoggiarci il gomito. Sembra così rilassato e giovane, in questo momento, che quasi gli manca il fiato a guardarlo; prova lo strano desiderio di fotografarlo e tenere quest'immagine per sé.

Sentendosi osservato, Dean gli lancia un'occhiata; lo studia brevemente e “togliti le scarpe e dormi,” dice con un mezzo sorriso, “ti sveglio quando è ora di ripartire.”  
   
 

* 

  
   
“Qual è il tuo intento, Castiel? Non riesci neanche a guardarlo negli occhi e a dirgli quello che devi. È… triste, a dire il vero. Come lo convincerai a respingermi?  
   
È veramente molto triste.  
   
Sei innamorato di lui e alla fine dei conti non sai nemmeno come salvarlo.”  
   
 

* 

  
   
Dean non lo sveglia. Castiel lo sente rientrare nella camera e far cadere le chiavi della macchina sul pavimento.  
   
Si mette a sedere sul bordo del letto, ancora stordito dal sonno.  
   
Non ha idea di come sia possibile dormire nella realtà inventata dalla testa di Dean, ma è quello che ha fatto ed è stanco di continuare a porsi un’infinità di domande che non avranno risposta.  
   
Dean gli porge una tazza di caffè e una scatola di ciambelle ricoperte di glassa bianca. Se ne sta lì davanti a lui, con un grosso sorriso sarcastico sul viso.  
   
Castiel ci mette un po’ per riprendere i sensi e riuscire a muovere la mano in direzione del caffè.  
   
“E buongiorno anche a te, raggio di sole,” dice Dean, addentando una delle ciambelle.  
   
Castiel stringe il bicchiere tra le mani, godendosi il calore del cartone. Cerca di non pensare al dolore martellante alla tempia, o alla voce di Michael che lo ha tormentato fino a pochi minuti prima.  
   
“Dobbiamo muoverci o resteremo imbottigliati nel traffico della domenica,” dice Dean, sedendosi di fronte a lui. Lo studia per un po’, succhiandosi le dita sporche di crema. “Se hai bisogno di un cambio di vestiti…”  
   
Castiel lo guarda gesticolare verso una delle sue magliette dei Metallica.  
   
“Grazie,” dice, sbattendo le palpebre.  
   
Dean inclina la testa e indica verso il suo mento. “Tra poco ti ci potrai fare le trecce con quella.”  
   
Castiel si sfrega una guancia con la mano. “Oh,” non si era reso conto di avere una barba lunga di giorni, “non ho mai capito come radermi senza tagliarmi,” dice distrattamente.  
   
Beve un sorso di caffè. Dean lo guarda attentamente. “Ti insegno io,” dice pulendosi le mani sulla maglia, “andiamo.”  
   
Lo segue nel bagno.  
   
Dean lo mette a sedere sul water e si posiziona dietro di lui con una lametta e della schiuma da barba. Per qualche motivo, la sua presenza emana un calore che fa rizzare i capelli sulla nuca di Castiel.  
   
Dean si schiarisce la voce, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia. “Appoggiati,” mormora. E Castiel lo fa, posa la testa sullo stomaco di Dean e lo guarda dal basso. Il suo viso è arrossato dal sole che ha preso in questi giorni e i suoi capelli sono più lunghi di quanto li ricordasse.  
   
La schiuma da barba è fredda e ha un odore forte di menta che pizzica alle narici. Dean sorride quando Castiel storce il naso, e fa scorrere il rasoio sulle sue guance con attenzione, passando poi il pollice sulla pelle sbarbata assicurandosi che non ci siano tagli.  
   
“Devi stare attento a non premere,” dice Dean distrattamente, “soprattutto qui”. Appoggia il palmo sotto il mento di Castiel per radergli il collo e quando si rende conto di essere osservato, i tratti del suo viso si distendono. “– che c’è?” chiede, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia.  
   
“Io,” le parole si bloccano nella gola di Castiel. Questa _cosa_ , questo viaggio - sta diventando tutto troppo complicato. “Grazie,” dice solamente.  
   
Dean si inumidisce le labbra prima di parlare. Si china per ripulire il rasoio nel lavandino, prima di tornare a radere un punto sotto la sua mascella. “Voglio fare le cose come si deve,” dice Dean a bassa voce, “non ho mai – l’ultima volta non ti ho insegnato quello che avevi bisogno di sapere.”  
   
Castiel non sa che dire, così restano in silenzio fino a quando Dean finisce il suo lavoro. “Tutto fatto,” dice alla fine, schiarendosi la voce. “Fresco come una rosa.”  
   
Quando si guarda allo specchio, Castiel cattura lo sguardo di Dean alle sue spalle. Poi Dean abbassa la testa e si pulisce le mani su una tovaglietta. Dice, “datti una mossa adesso, dobbiamo ripartire.”  
   
 

* 

  
   
“È difficile, non è vero, Castiel?” la voce di Michael è scanzonata e Castiel sa che lo sta deridendo, anche se non può vederlo. “Dirgli che tutto questo non è vero, che deve tornare alla realtà… Dean Winchester ha un’immaginazione piuttosto fervida. Ha costruito questa sua realtà nei minimi particolari. Ha eliminato dalla sua testa qualsiasi ricordo legato al fatto che mi abbia detto sì.  
   
Tutto quello che vuole è stare in questa sua vettura, con te al suo fianco, la consapevolezza che la sua famiglia stia bene.  
   
È un uomo semplice, sono felice che abbia trovato il suo angolo di pace. Tu non ne sei felice? Non credi che se lo meriti, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per te, per il mondo?”  
   
 

* 

   
   
Castiel si sveglia con un sobbalzo. Sbatte la fronte contro il finestrino e impreca tra i denti.  
   
Dean sghignazza alla sua sinistra, si gira a guardarlo con le sopracciglia inarcate. “Hai finito di dormire?”  
   
“Magari,” ribatte più scontrosamente di quando avrebbe voluto. Dean scuote la testa; a quanto pare, trova la sua irritabilità divertente.  
   
“Forse hai le pile scariche. Può succedere, dopo anni e anni di fatica senza chiudere occhio.”  
   
Castiel si mette comodo, appoggiando meglio la schiena al sedile e reclinando la testa all’indietro. “Come angelo non potevo sentire la stanchezza… ma ora è insopportabile. Succede all’improvviso.”  
   
“Lo so che suona come una delle stronzate che dice Sam, ma andrà meglio con una buona dose di riposo. E di relax. Che è esattamente quello che stiamo cercando di fare,” conclude Dean, rivolgendogli un grosso sorriso compiaciuto.  
   
Guidano fino ai confini del Nevada con i finestrini abbassati e la radio a basso volume.  
   
Dean indossa gli occhiali che ha comprato il giorno prima alla stazione di servizio. “Dì la verità,” gli chiede, guardandosi nello specchietto retrovisore, “sembro una rockstar.”  
   
“Beh…”  
   
Dean si gira verso di lui con un sopracciglio inarcato; la camicia a maniche corte che indossa lascia scoperte le lentiggini e le cicatrici sulle braccia e il sudore ha arricciato le punte dei capelli sulla fronte. “Avanti,” insiste. “Dimmi quanto sto bene.”  
   
“Stai bene… se il tuo intento era sembrare un uomo in crisi di mezza età.”  
   
Dean si sporge verso di lui, senza perdere di vista la strada. “Non ci credi neanche tu,” strizza l’occhio e alza il volume della musica.  
   
 

* 

   
   
Dean ferma la macchina non appena intravede il lago Tahoe. “Eeeeed ecco trovato il vincitore,” dice, imboccando una strada che porta verso il parco che costeggia la riva. “Ci fermiamo qui.”  
   
Castiel si acciglia. “Perché?”  
   
“Perché si va a pesca, Cas.”  
   
Trascorrono la gran parte del primo pomeriggio seduti su una roccia, senza prendere assolutamente nessun pesce. Dean ha lanciato le scarpe per aria, impaziente di ‘congelarsi i piedi’; fa ciondolare le gambe nell’acqua e si guarda intorno, facendo cenni d’apprezzamento.  
   
Castiel non l’ha mai visto così. Mai. Quando parla, lo fa con un peso sul cuore che non crede lo lascerà mai in pace. “Non so – non so se tutto questo sia vero,” dice in un sussurro, perché non si fida della sua voce.  
   
Dean chiude gli occhi, scrollando le spalle. “Se non è vero non mi interessa,” ha un sorriso calmo sul viso, “non lo voglio sapere. Sto troppo bene.”  
   
“Potrebbe essere rischioso. Potresti non renderti contro di essere in pericolo.”  
   
Senza scomporsi, Dean allunga un braccio verso il minifrigo che si sono portati dietro e tira fuori una birra. È più un’abitudine che altro, ormai; Dean berrebbe birra a qualsiasi ora del giorno. “Nel senso che potrei essere stato catturato da un djin?” chiede, bevendo un sorso. Fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato, soddisfatto. “Nah, ho già provato. Quando succede lo sai che quella non è la realtà, una parte di te lo capisce. È come un sesto senso.”  
   
Castiel deglutisce, abbassando la canna da pesca per voltarsi verso di lui. La pace di quel luogo e il silenzio, riempito solo dal rumore dell’acqua spostata dai movimenti di Dean, lo agitano. “Quindi adesso non ce l’hai. La sensazione che qualcosa non sia al posto giusto.”  
   
Dean sbatte le palpebre più di una volta, riflettendo. Stringe la bottiglia con entrambe le mani e Castiel lo vede accigliarsi. “C’è sempre… qualcosa, nella mia testa, che mi dice di stare all’erta.”  
   
Sente le mani tremare. Fa per parlare di nuovo, ma Dean lo interrompe, “ma credo che questa cosa mi stia aiutando. Guidare solo per il gusto di farlo, non avere un piano…” ride tra sé e sé, scuotendo la testa, “non l’avevo mai fatto. E – ”  
   
Solleva lo sguardo nel suo. Castiel vede un’ondata di panico nella sua espressione, l’imbarazzo che lo fa gesticolare in maniera goffa. Poi Dean dice, “sono contento che ci sia tu.”  
   
Non può più farlo. Non può andare avanti. Deve dirgli la verità. Deve - “Dean, io,”  
   
“Ehi!”, Dean si alza in piedi e indica la sua canna da pesca ad occhi sgranati.  
   
“Cas, muoviti! Hai preso qualcosa!”  
   
 

* 

  
   
Quella notte, Dean decide continuare a guidare, forse riusciranno ad arrivare con qualche ora di anticipo. Si fermano solo per mangiare uno di quei burritos precotti, Dean fa un’espressione disgustata ogni volta che sente il sapore dell’insalata sulla lingua.  
   
Castiel non riesce a guardarlo senza sentirsi affannato, come se stesse correndo una maratona.  
   
Dean smette di chiedergli cos’ha che non va, rimane in silenzio a fissarlo, seduto dall’altra parte del tavolo da picnic.  
   
La stazione di servizio è desolata, i pochi clienti sono seduti nel bar all’interno. Il rumore dell’autostrada arriva attutito alle orecchie di Castiel. L’aria è così calda che non lo lascia respirare.  
   
Tutto gli dà la nausea.  
   
“Possiamo andare?” dice nervosamente.  
   
Senza aspettare una risposta, si alza dal tavolo e cammina verso l’Impala.  
   
Dean è vicino a lui nell’istante in cui Castiel comincia a lottare con la maniglia dello sportello. “Stai male?” gli chiede, tenendolo per un gomito.  
   
“No, io,” chiude gli occhi, cercando di prendere un respiro, “ho bisogno di un momento.”  
   
In silenzio, Dean lo fa sedere in macchina, sul sedile posteriore, e lo sorveglia appoggiato alla fiancata dell’Impala.  
   
Castiel evita il suo sguardo.  
   
“Se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla e basta,” mormora Dean alla fine, con una voce incerta.  
   
È questo il momento giusto. Basterebbe semplicemente aprire la bocca. _Tutto questo non è vero, non è la realtà; la realtà è che hai detto sì a Michael e ora sei imprigionato nella tua testa. È tutta una tua immaginazione. La California, Sam e Jack, il viaggio, la pesca. Io._  
   
Sussulta, quando Dean appoggia una mano sul suo ginocchio e gli fa segno di fargli spazio. Si siede affianco a lui e richiude lo sportello sbattendolo con violenza.  
   
“Voglio sapere che hai,” dice, girandosi verso di lui. Ha l’espressione preoccupata e il suo respiro arriva in piccoli sbuffi veloci sul viso di Castiel. Gli occhi di Dean si abbassano sulla sua bocca e poi tornano velocemente nei suoi. “Hai un problema con me?”  
   
“No,” dice Castiel.  
   
Dean fa un piccolo movimento e la sua gamba urta quella di Castiel. Non fa niente per allontanarsi. Castiel lo vede stringere i denti, sente che è in imbarazzo.  
   
“È difficile crederti se hai la faccia di uno che vuole vomitare ogni volta che lo guardo.”  
   
Non è una cosa che Dean – il Dean che conosce, quello che evita ad ogni costo di mettere allo scoperto quello che prova – direbbe. Non lo farebbe mai. Non si comporterebbe così. Quindi, perché adesso. Perché così.  
   
 _“Perché è una sua fantasia, Castiel. Perché è quello che vuole e non è riuscito ad avere,”_ la voce di Michael scoppia nella sua testa. Castiel si allontana da Dean, ritraendosi sul sedile. Il suo sguardo ferito lo colpisce dritto allo stomaco. _“Permettigli di avere quello che desidera. È quello che vuoi anche tu, d’altronde.”_  
   
“Dean,”  
   
“Lascia stare," farfuglia Dean, aprendo lo sportello, “fatti – fatti una dormita, va bene?”  
   
E con questo, fa il giro dell’auto e si mette al volante.  
   
Non gli rivolge più la parola fino all’indomani mattina.  
   
 

* 

  
“Ferma la macchina,” dice Castiel.  
   
Dean indurisce la mascella e stringe la presa sul volante. “Voglio arrivare prima di domani.”  
   
“Dean,” ripete. “Ferma la macchina.”  
   
Accostano qualche metro più in là e Castiel scende dall’auto prima ancora che Dean spenga il motore. Dean lo guarda scetticamente, senza seguirlo.  
   
Non può aspettare oltre. Prende un respiro e si china sul finestrino. Dice, “scendi.”  
   
Dean sbuffa, sganciandosi la cintura e sbattendo lo sportello. “Che c’è?” chiede irritato.  
   
Castiel vede il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi velocemente, le dita che si contraggono velocemente. Prima di ripensarci, fa un passo in avanti. Allunga una mano e tocca il suo braccio.  
   
Dean si irrigidisce, ma lo lascia fare.  
   
“Lo senti veramente?”, dice Castiel, scrutando la sua reazione, “ti sembra reale?”  
   
Dean stringe gli occhi. “Che stronzata è? Mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
   
“Rispondi alla domanda.”  
   
“Sì,” ringhia, “sì, mi sembra reale. E ieri sera mi sembrava ancora _più_ reale, pezzo di deficiente.”  
   
Castiel fa risalire la mano lungo il braccio di Dean fino alla sua spalla. “Ma non lo è, Dean, e lo sai anche tu.”  
   
“Vaffanculo,” Dean se lo scrolla di dosso e lo aggira, fumando di rabbia. “Seriamente, Cas, vaffanculo.”  
   
Tutta l’allegria e la felicità che gli aveva visto brillare sul viso negli ultimi giorni sono sparite. Probabilmente, Castiel non avrà mai più modo di vederlo stare così bene.  
   
“Anche a me – ” dice, e sente la sua stessa voce tremare, “anche a me sembra tutto vero. Ma non è così. È – ”  
   
“Perché!” grida Dean, afferrandosi i capelli dietro la nuca, “dimmi perché non puoi semplicemente goderti questo cazzo di viaggio in santa pace, senza essere così paranoico.”  
   
Castiel non risponde, stringe i pugni nelle tasche per vincere il bisogno di confortarlo.  
   
Quando Dean si volta di nuovo verso di lui, i suoi occhi sono disperati. “Abbiamo _bisogno_ di questa cosa! _Io_ ne ho bisogno, Cas!”  
   
Trattiene il respiro. Devono sembrare due idioti, fermi nella piazzola di una superstrada, anche se quelle che passano non sono macchine vere con persone vere alla guida.  
   
“Sì, hai ragione,” ammette alla fine, “ne hai bisogno. Ma non così.”  
   
Dean si sostiene con entrambe le mani alla fiancata dell’auto e rimane a testa bassa, a cercare di riprendere il controllo. Si alza un vento leggero che scompiglia i capelli sulla sua nuca e fa svolazzare il colletto della sua camicia.  
   
“Possiamo – possiamo risalire in macchina? Non riesco a _pensare_ , se non sono dietro il volante.”  
   
 

* 

  
   
La presa di Michael sulla mente di Dean è troppo forte.  
   
Castiel è sicuro che non riuscirà a convincere Dean a lottare fino a quando lui non vedrà con i suoi stessi occhi come stanno le cose. Ci deve arrivare da solo.  
   
Il punto è che non ha idea di quanto ci vorrà.  
   
“Allora lascia perdere,” gli dice la voce di Michael all’orecchio. “Rassegnati, Castiel.”  
   
 _Neanche morto._  
   
 

* 

<  
   
Dean paga una stanza in un motel qualsiasi e, prima che Castiel abbia il tempo di chiudere lo sportello dopo essere sceso dall’auto, riparte a tutto gas lasciandolo nel parcheggio con le sue borse.  
   
Decide di fare una doccia. Lunga. Non ha idea di quanto tempo passi sotto il getto d’acqua che, per quanto finto, funziona a meraviglia per il dolore che ha tra le scapole.  
   
Mentre si insapona, l’odore del bagnoschiuma di Dean – l’unica cosa che avesse a disposizione per lavarsi – rimane sulle sue mani. Se lo sente addosso.  
   
Ripensa all’altra sera, al modo in cui Dean lo aveva guardato. Al modo in cui si era avvicinato. All’espressione imbarazzata che aveva, seduto nello spazio ristretto del sedile posteriore dell’Impala.  
   
Finirà mai di ferirlo?  
 

Quando viene fuori dal bagno, si rende conto di non avere altri vestiti puliti, quindi decide di infilarsi di nuovo la maglietta che Dean gli aveva prestato. Lascia cadere il dentifricio e il sapone nella borsa e afferra i suoi jeans.  
   
Il fatto che Dean gli abbia dato una cosa ordinaria come dei _jeans_ , in questa sua immaginazione, fa tremare il terreno sotto i piedi di Castiel.

Dean vuole qualcosa che assomigli alla normalità di tutti i giorni, con lui compreso nel quadro. Per così tanto tempo, è andato avanti, tenendo la testa bassa, combattendo demoni troppo più grandi di lui, portandosi sulle spalle un peso che lo ha piegato un po' di più ogni volta, fingendo che niente potesse spezzarlo. Che niente fosse più importante del loro lavoro. Ma adesso Dean vuole questo angolo di pace. E Castiel glielo porterà via; il cattivo di questa storia è lui.

Quando si rimette dritto, Dean è lì, davanti a lui. Impalato sulla porta con una busta di carta in mano. “Ho comprato da mangiare,” mormora.  
   
Castiel resta con i pantaloni in mano. “Va bene,” dice stupidamente, perché non c'è altro che possa fare.  
   
Dean fa un passo verso di lui e le luci al neon fuori dalla finestra fanno sembrare scuri i suoi occhi, quasi neri, come se fosse posseduto. Castiel lo vede deglutire, quando si ferma davanti a lui.  
   
“Possiamo finirla?” chiede Dean, appoggiando la busta da qualche parte sul tavolo lì accanto, senza guardare.  
   
“Di fare cosa?”  
   
Nel bagliore che lo illumina, le sue ciglia sono lunghe e chiare, quasi trasparenti. Distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso è impossibile e guardarlo provoca un dolore fisico all'altezza del petto che fa sentire male Castiel. Non è così che doveva andare, eppure non c'è nient'altro al mondo che vorrebbe; non può mentire a se stesso.

Dean azzarda un passo in avanti e Castiel non si rende conto di quello che voglia fare, fino a quando Dean lo prende per le spalle e preme la bocca sulla sua, respirando affannosamente.  
Non è una buona idea; a dirla tutta è una pessima, pessima idea, ma Dean fa risalire le mani dalle braccia di Castiel al suo collo, con il pollice lo accarezza appena sotto l’orecchio. E lui cede. Vergognosamente, senza riuscire a trattenere il sospiro strozzato che risale istintivamente alla sua gola, cede.  
   
Il ventilatore, dal soffitto, rimescola l'aria calda della sera ronzando sulle loro teste; l'unico altro rumore in quella stanza, è il modo in cui entrambi inspirano e cercano di prendere fiato ad occhi chiusi.

Dean cammina, muovendo le labbra sulle sue, fino a quando le gambe di Castiel urtano il bordo del letto. “Possiamo finirla di _pensare_ , cazzo,” ringhia Dean, infilando le mani sotto la maglietta di Castiel, passando la lingua sul suo labbro inferiore.  
   
Ed è reale, troppo reale. È quasi come se Dean lo stesse baciando sul serio. Può sentire l’odore della sua pelle e la forma delle sue spalle sotto i palmi delle mani; può sentire il sapore del suo fiato – sente che ha bevuto, sente che i suoi capelli odorano di umido.  
   
Ma non può. Non può avere tutto questo così. Non può giocare con la mente di Dean in questo modo. Non è giusto. Niente di tutto questo è giusto.  
   
“Fermati,” dice, afferrando le sue mani. La bocca di Dean s’immobilizza sul suo mento e Castiel la segue, disperato, prima di sforzarsi di riprendere il controllo. Muove la testa quel tanto che basta per riuscire a parlare. “Dean, quello che ho detto oggi è vero. Questa non è la realtà.”  
   
“Non m’interessa,” replica Dean testardamente; cerca di liberare le mani dalla sua presa. “Sono serio, non mi interessa.” Dean abbassa la testa fra il suo collo e la sua spalla per nascondersi e Castiel _glielo lascia fare_ , perché è troppo debole, troppo vulnerabile per fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
   
“Ho bisogno di questo, Cas,” mormora al suo orecchio.  
   
Castiel serra gli occhi. “Respingi Michael,” dice a denti stretti. “Combattilo.”  
   
“Non è qui, Cas, sono solo io…”  
   
Riapre gli occhi e prende il viso di Dean tra le mani, lo costringe a concentrarsi. “Dean, smettila e ascoltami. Devi respingere Michael.”  
   
“Lui non è –,” Dean prova a dire, evitando il suo sguardo.  
   
“Devi farlo. Non puoi restare bloccato in questa fantasia. Ti ucciderà.”  
   
Qualcosa nello sguardo di Dean si smuove; la luce esterna lo illumina ad intermittenza, in maniera spettrale. Sembra spaventato. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, scuotendo la testa più volte. Castiel risce ad intuire dal suo viso il momento in cui gli ultimi tasselli del mosaico vanno al loro posto, spezzando il cuore di Dean. Per l'ennesima volta. “Sammy non è in California?”  
   
“Sam è al bunker, Dean. Con Jack. Con tua madre,” dice Castiel cautamente.  
   
“E tu come fai ad essere – ”  
   
“Sono venuto a cercare Michael.”  
   
“E ti ha lasciato parlare con me?” chiede Dean istericamente, allontanandosi da Castiel. “Questo sì che è di buon auspicio.”  
   
Castiel si sente incredibilmente esposto sotto il suo sguardo, è senza pantaloni, ha un’erezione ancora tra le gambe. Ma questo vale anche per Dean. Crede che non se lo perdonerà mai. Se dovesse riuscire a salvarlo, se Dean dovesse ricordare tutta questa storia, non si perdonerà mai per tutto quello che sta succedendo tra loro. Probabilmente, Dean non lo guarderà mai più negli occhi e lui dovrà convivere con tutto questo.  
   
“Crede che tu non possa combatterlo.”  
   
“Forse ha ragione,” dice Dean in tono piatto. “Se anche fosse vero… lui è un cazzo di arcangelo, e io gli ho detto sì, giusto? Non si torna indietro da una cosa del genere.”  
   
“Si torna indietro, invece,” ribatte cautamente, “se una grazia viene sacrificata per un’anima, si torna indietro.”  
   
La testa di Dean si solleva di scatto, “ma questo _non succederà_ ,” dice con forza, “quindi siamo al punto di partenza.”  
   
“Ma è già successo,” ammette Castiel. _Non ti guarderà mai più come prima_ , ripete una voce nella sua testa; non sa più se sia quella di Michael o quella della sua ragione, _lo hai perso, per sempre._ “Devi solo accettare di respingerlo, Dean. La mia grazia farà il resto. E non abbiamo troppo tempo.”  
   
Dean sgrana gli occhi, “no, tu mi hai detto che –”  
   
“Ti ho detto che da quando sono tornato in vita la mia grazia non si rigenera. Quello che ne è rimasto – ”  
   
Dean si sfrega nervosamente il mento con una mano, Castiel lo vede tremare di rabbia e frustrazione. “È uno scherzo,” dice alterato, “è un fottuto scherzo. È uno di quei tuoi stupidi momenti da eroe suicida? Uno di quei momenti in cui senti l’obbligo di ucciderti nella speranza di risolvere le cose?”  
   
Castiel prende un respiro. “Non è un obbligo, Dean. Volevo farlo. E non sto morendo, non adesso.”  
   
“E allora _cosa_ stai tentando di fare,” sbotta Dean, “spiegamelo, perché devo dirtelo, non riesco a capire.”  
   
“Sto cercando di salvare qualcuno a cui tengo. Qualcuno che – ” Castiel si blocca. Inspira e ricomincia da capo, “sto cercando di riportarti indietro. Ho fatto una scelta.”  
   
“Hai fatto la scelta sbagliata,” dice Dean disperatamente. “Non puoi sacrificarti ogni volta!”  
   
“Non la vedo così.” Castiel sente un peso nello stomaco e si sforza di sollevare lo sguardo. “Non mi sto sacrificando. La grazia è… non è quello che sono. È un’arma. Un mezzo per ottenere quello di cui ho bisogno.”  
   
Le pupille dilatate di Dean vengono colpite dalla luce blu al neon proveniente dalla finestra, “e che cos’è – ”, Castiel vede il suo pomo d’Adamo alzarsi e abbassarsi, “ – cristo santissimo,” impreca tra i denti.  
   
“Salvarti,” lo interrompe Castiel. “Quello di cui ho bisogno è salvarti. Tenerti al sicuro.”  
   
Dean lo guarda a bocca aperta per interi minuti, poi, “merda, _merda_. Ok,” dice, mettendosi a percorrere la stanza a lunghe falcate, “dimmi che devo fare.”  
   
“Lascia andare questa immaginazione. Distruggila.”  
   
 

* 

  
   
“Non avevo realizzato fino a che punto potessero cadere in basso gli angeli. Credo – sai, Castiel, credo che tu sia il più patetico di tutti quelli che conosco. Credi veramente che sarà così semplice? Che lascerò andare il mio vero tramite così facilmente?  
   
Sei un illuso, Castiel. L’umanità ti ha reso un essere inutile e disgustoso.”  
   
 

*

  
   
Tutto quello che avverte sono urla. Urla inumane. E sprazzi di luce che aprono squarci nel suo cervello, che lo colpiscono alle tempie impedendogli di ragionare.  
   
Ogni cosa che ha intorno, ogni oggetto, la strada fuori dalla finestra, l’insegna del motel, l’asfalto della strada, i rumori dabbasso, tutto si distorce e si comprime intorno a lui.  
   
Non può sapere se questo sia il risultato del crollo dell’immaginazione di Dean; è questo che succede quando muore una speranza?  
   
 

**III.**  
   
Riprende i sensi quando Rowena urla le ultime parole di un incantesimo.  
   
Dean è al centro di un cerchio di fuoco, e l’espressione che ha sul viso non gli appartiene. È Michael.  
   
“Dio, Dean, respingilo!” sta urlando Sam da qualche parte alla sua sinistra. “So che ci riesci!”  
   
Le fiamme sono alte, incredibilmente alte, e il fumo lo costringe a sbattere le palpebre per vedere cosa sta succedendo.  
   
Rowena lacrima sangue dagli occhi e dalla bocca e si tiene in piedi a malapena, continuando a recitare una formula latina. Il potere che emana distrugge lentamente ogni cosa su cui Michael abbia impresso il suo tocco: la chiesa, il giardino, le piante e gli alberi germogliati dalla sua grazia.  
   
Ogni cosa s’incendia e muore sotto lo sguardo di Castiel.  
   
Il corpo di Dean cade come un burattino al centro del cerchio di olio santo. Castiel lo vede gettare la testa all’indietro, dalla sua bocca risale una risata sarcastica che lo fa rabbrividire.  
   
“Quattro sigilli non mi metteranno in gabbia, non sono Lucifer,” dice Michael con voce gutturale. Rowena grida più forte il suo incantesimo.  
   
“Sei peggio,” dice Sam, afferrando un coltello dalla cintura dei pantaloni e tagliandosi il palmo sinistro, “lui almeno è già morto.” Poi preme la mano su un sigillo tracciato nel terreno e Michael urla di dolore attraverso la bocca di Dean.  
   
Rowena cade in ginocchio, il sangue le gocciola giù per il mento, mentre ripete il rito già compiuto da Sam e preme la sua mano sulla runa disegnata ai suoi piedi.  
   
Castiel intuisce che ogni sigillo deve essere attivato con un certo ordine, affinché la gabbia si riapra. Si trascina fino al terzo simbolo tracciato sul terreno e con la sua stessa lama si ferisce la mano.  
   
Capisce il momento in cui Michael comincia a perdere il controllo, perché vede le mani di Dean stringersi in due pugni. Sta lottando.  
   
Sam raggiunge l’ultimo sigillo nell’esatto istante in cui Rowena conclude l’incantesimo. Con forza, pressa il palmo della mano sul terreno e i quattro sigilli s’illuminano simultaneamente, tracciando un quadrato. La gabbia.  
   
Sam e Rowena distolgono lo sguardo, coprendosi il viso con le braccia. Castiel, invece non può fare a meno di guardare: le ali di Michael si dispiegano, enormi e bianchissime, levandosi verso il cielo notturno.  
   
L’espressione sul viso di Dean è tormentata, mentre la grazia di Michael affiora in superficie, traboccando dalla sua bocca e dai suoi occhi con un bagliore di luce azzurra ed esplodendo con un lampo accecante.  
   
Il boato causato dalla grazia di Michael risuona ancora nelle orecchie di Castiel, quando la gabbia si chiude, portando l’arcangelo lì dove era rimasto imprigionato per anni con Lucifer, nella bocca dell’inferno.  
   
Quand’è finita, il corpo di Dean si accascia a terra e non si muove. Castiel lo raggiunge carponi, mentre Sam e Rowena si rimettono in piedi.  
   
“Dean,” lo chiama, scuotendolo per la spalla, “Dean!”  
   
“È vivo,” boccheggia Rowena, da qualche parte dietro di lui. “Dagli tempo.”  
   
Castiel si volta a guardarla. Non dice _ti avevo chiesto di tenere Sam lontano da qui_ , non ne ha bisogno. "Non fare quella faccia, non avrei potuto salvare i vostri bei sederini senza di lui," esala semplicemente Rowena, ripulendosi dal sangue.

 “Andiamo,” dice Sam, portandosi un braccio di Dean sulle spalle, “portiamolo in macchina.”  
   
 

* 

  
   
Dean riprende conoscenza cinque ore dopo.  
   
È frastornato, ha una brutta ferita sulla fronte a cui serviranno dei punti e si guarda intorno come se non capisse quello che vede. Poi, “perché cavolo sto in una jeep,” dice con voce roca, “dov’è l’Impala.”  
   
Castiel lascia andare un respiro che non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto. Afferra con più forza il volante, quando si rende conto di tremare.  
   
 

* 

  
Non si fermano per riposare o per mangiare. Nessuno di loro ne ha intenzione, hanno solo bisogno di lasciarsi alle spalle il più in fretta possibile tutto quello che è accaduto.  
   
Dean dorme sul sedile posteriore della jeep con il tranchcoat appallottolato sotto la testa; di tanto in tanto, Castiel lo sveglia.  
   
“Guardami,” gli dice severamente, tenendo le mani sul volante.  
   
“Gesù, Cas, sto bene,” sbotta Dean, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.  
   
“Un arcangelo ti ha posseduto e hai subito un incantesimo a cui nessun altro sarebbe sopravvissuto,” replica, “fammi controllare che sia tutto ok.”  
   
In maniera molto, molto infantile, Dean mugugna una sfilza di lamentele acide.  
   
Castiel non fa una piega. “Hai finito?”  
   
Dopo interi minuti di silenzio, Dean si mette seduto. “Ehi,” lo chiama, sporgendosi verso il sedile anteriore, la voce impastata e arrochita “tu stai – voglio dire, la tua grazia,”  
   
Castiel gli lancia un’occhiata di sbieco. Dean si ricorda. Non sa se esserne felice o meno; a dire il vero, non sa neanche che cosa pensare. “Sto bene,” dice semplicemente.  
   
“Un arcangelo ti ha fatto entrare nella mia testa e hai sacrificato la tua grazia per tirarmi fuori dal mondo fatato,” dice con sarcasmo e veleno, il suo sguardo è gelido, mentre gli fa il verso, “fammi controllare che sia tutto ok.”  
   
Dopo intere miglia di asfalto macinate in silenzio, con l'unica compagnia del rumore continuo e consolante del motore, la voce di Dean arriva all'orecchio come se stesse parlando da un altro mondo, "non avresti dovuto."

* 

  
   
Mentre guida, pensa al lago Tahoe.  
   
Si ricorda l’odore di terra umida e la sensazione della roccia sotto la pianta dei piedi. I pesci che nuotavano appena sotto la superficie trasparente dell’acqua e il sole che disegnava il profilo degli alberi.  
   
Si ricorda il modo in cui Dean si era girato a guardarlo.  
   
Era stato come se per la prima volta l’armatura fosse caduta dalle spalle di Dean, e dalle sue, e non fosse rimasto nient’altro: un briciolo di felicità, immerso nel niente.  
   
Non può fare a meno di pensarci.  
   
Non riuscirà _mai_ a smettere di pensarci.  
   
 

* 

  
   
   
“Avresti potuto morire,” dice Dean nel buio dell’abitacolo, “ _di nuovo_.”  
   
“Ma non l’ho fatto.”  
   
Castiel lo sente agitarsi alle sue spalle; lo guarda attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Dean ricambia il suo sguardo.  
   
“Pensavo veramente che stessimo andando in California,” dice Dean, la vergogna e la rabbia gli infiammano il viso. “Era una cosa stupida.”  
   
“Non lo era,” dice Castiel. “…era solo la tua Itaca.”  
   
 “La mia cosa?”  
   
Castiel distoglie lo sguardo per concentrarsi sulla strada. Sam gli fa segno con gli abbaglianti di imboccare l’uscita successiva. I lampioni, al lato della carreggiata, funzionano ad intermittenza. Gli sembra di vagare da anni. Vuole solo arrivare a casa.  
   
“Era il tuo viaggio perfetto,” mormora, “non t’interessava arrivare in California. Ti piaceva l’idea di andare verso qualcosa che non fosse l’ennesima catastrofe. Eri solo felice. Non era una cosa stupida.”  
   
Il respiro lento e calmo di Dean risuona nello spazio ristretto dell’auto. Fanno silenzio per molto tempo e Castiel comincia a credere che Dean si sia addormentato. Quando si gira a dare una controllata, lo trova con la fronte appoggiata al finestrino; i lampioni della strada illuminano gli occhi lucidi che Dean tenta di nascondere, chiudendo le palpebre.  
   
La sua voce è strozzata, quando parla di nuovo, “lo era veramente. Il viaggio perfetto.”  
   
 

* 

"Come hai fatto a trovarmi?"  
  
Castiel esita, tiene i denti serrati. "Non è importante."  
  
"È importante per me," dice Dean.  
  
"...mi hai chiamato."  
  
Dean non risponde, Castiel si sforza di allontanare lo sguardo dal suo profilo irrigidito. "Dean, sarei venuto comunque."  
  
È l'ultima volta che si rivolgono la parola, quella notte.  
  


* 

  
   
Arrivano in Kansas alle due del mattino.  
   
Il bunker è immerso nel buio, mentre portano dentro le loro cose. Dean lascia cadere i borsoni nell’ingresso e li abbandona per infilarsi sotto la doccia.  
   
Sam fissa Castiel per tutto il tempo.  
   
“La tua grazia gli ha salvato la pelle,” dice semplicemente, “senza quella, Michael l’avrebbe annientato.”  
   
Castiel annuisce. È per questo che è partito. Quello che non sa è se quello che hanno vissuto non abbia invece annientato per sempre il suo rapporto con Dean.  
   
 

* 

  
   
Quella notte, strappa le ali di Michael a mani nude dalle spalle di Dean.  
   
Riesce a sentire la consistenza delle piume in mezzo alle dita, il rumore delle ossa e dei tendini che si rompono tra le sue mani. Si aprono ferite tra le scapole di Dean e il sangue lo sporca, gli rimane incollato addosso, ma lui non si ferma.  
   
Dean lo lascia fare. “Non sono lui,” gli dice all’orecchio, “lui è morto, Cas.”  
   
 

*

  
  
Si sveglia di soprassalto. Non è passata neanche un’ora da quando sono rientrati.  
   
Si sfrega il viso con le mani, cercando di allontanare fisicamente l’incubo che lo ha tormentato ogni momento da quando Dean aveva detto sì. Prende respiri profondi, prova a tenere a bada quell’agitazione che formicola sotto la pelle delle sue braccia e che gli rende impossibile fare qualsiasi cosa che non sia torturare se stesso.  
   
Scalcia via le coperte e lascia la stanza. Si sente soffocare. E lui non dovrebbe... sa che non può –  
   
Dovrebbe rimettersi a letto. Bere un bicchiere d’acqua.  
   
Girare alla larga.  
   
Invece, cammina fino alla porta socchiusa in fondo al corridoio.  
   
“Cas?” dice Dean dall’interno.  
   
Castiel inspira lentamente, entra nella camera completamente al buio. “Come sapevi che ero io?”  
   
“Che domanda è? Non lo so,” dice Dean nervosamente.  
   
Castiel lo sente muoversi nel letto, le coperte che vengono scostate, il materasso che cigola sotto lo spostamento. E poi la luce del comodino si accende. Castiel strizza gli occhi per la luminosità improvvisa.  
   
Dean ha un aspetto esausto. “Stai male?”, chiede.  
   
E tutto torna a com’era quando erano in viaggio verso la California. Dean lo guarda come se fosse qualcuno in cui sperare e Castiel non ha idea di quale sia il modo migliore per stargli accanto senza cadere da quel filo sottile su cui si mantengono disperatamente in equilibrio.  
   
“Non so se posso farlo,” mormora, guardando le coperte ai piedi del letto.  
   
“Fare cosa?”  
   
“Fare finta che non sia successo niente,” ammette.  
   
Dean si mette a sedere con la schiena contro il muro. “Ma non è successo niente,” dice, incrociando le braccia, “ _non era reale_ , no?”  
   
Per qualche assurdo motivo, gli angoli della bocca di Castiel hanno uno spasmo e si piegano in un sorriso nervoso. “Devi sempre polemizzare su tutto? Cercavo di fare la cosa giusta.”  
   
Nonostante tutto, Dean ha un’espressione terrorizzata quando risponde, “grazie per non esserti infilato nelle mie mutande mentre non ero sobrio,” dice a bassa voce. Poi nasconde il viso nelle mani, “cristo santo. Ho fatto un casino.”  
   
Castiel sente qualcosa che gli opprime il petto, qualcosa di pesante, che non gli permette di respirare come dovrebbe. Le sue dita sono contratte; vuole prendere le mani di Dean e chiedergli di smetterla di nascondersi. “No. Non hai ‘fatto un casino’. Io,”  
   
Dean reclina la testa contro il muro e resta a fissare il soffitto, sembra smarrito.  
   
“Dean, ci sono delle cose che voglio. Da te.”  
   
“Cas,” comincia Dean, “merda, non dire così.”  
   
“Perché no?”  
   
Dean lo guarda come un animale spaventato. Poi si gira verso il bordo del letto, dandogli le spalle. “Perché – perché è _troppo_. Perché continuo a metterti in situazioni in cui non dovresti essere. Perché non è questo che ti meriti.”  
   
Castiel muove un passo verso il centro della stanza. “Dean. Devi dirmi che cosa ti aspetti da me,” ingoia il suo orgoglio e, per una volta, smette di fare quello che crede essere giusto per Dean e dice la verità, per se stesso. “Ho bisogno di sapere quello che vuoi _tu_.”  
   
Dean si puntella sul materasso con le braccia che tremano. “Non lo so,” dice piano, “ne dobbiamo parlare per forza adesso?”  
   
Castiel guarda la linea della sua schiena, la maglia spiegazzata dalla posizione in cui era sdraiato. Il bisogno di sedersi su quel letto e appoggiare la fronte tra le sue spalle è così forte che lo fa sentire male.  
   
Lo fa sentire più umano di quanto non sia mai stato.  
   
Castiel sta per fare un passo indietro, sta per lasciargli di nuovo il suo spazio, quando Dean si volta a lanciargli un’occhiata oltre la spalla. “Ti ricordi quella sera sul cofano dell’Impala?” Castiel annuisce, guardandolo negli occhi. Non crede potrebbe dimenticarlo in nessun modo. “La storia di te che guardi le stelle sulla cima delle montagne perché avevi paura di farti coinvolgere? Vale anche per me, okay? Non è… non è facile. Non siamo più a Disneyland, e non ho tutto quel coraggio.”  
   
Castiel cammina verso il bordo del letto. Silenziosamente, si siede vicino a lui. il materasso cigola sotto il suo peso. “Dean, ho bisogno di sapere se vuoi che faccia qualcosa o che me ne vada. Puoi dirmelo solo tu.”  
   
Dean lo guarda e basta. A lungo. Ma poi dice, “una sola cosa ti ho chiesto ogni volta che ti ho pregato, ed era che restassi qua. Con me. Non puoi essere così stupido da non saperlo.”

Castiel sbatte le palpebre. “Non me ne vado.”  
   
Dean annuisce una, due volte, distogliendo lo sguardo e schiarendosi la voce.  
   
Poi, il suo braccio si allunga fino al comodino per spegnere la luce. Si sposta verso il centro del letto, facendo spazio tra le coperte; sembra terrorizzato e lo guarda come se da un momento all'altro dovesse trasformarsi in un mostro pronto a distruggerlo con uno schiocco di dita.

Alla fine, senza dire una parola, tira Castiel per un braccio finché non si ritrovano sdraiati l’uno vicino all’altro. A respirare al buio.  
   
Il cuore di Castiel batte in maniera talmente violenta che deve premere la mano sul petto.  
   
Dean, alla sua destra, continua ad agitarsi, fin quando Castiel si volta nella sua direzione. “Va tutto bene,” mormora. Non sa se più per lui, o per se stesso. Forse, per entrambi.  
   
Avverte il respiro di Dean vicino alla sua guancia. “Ok,” lo sente dire piano.  
   
Castiel sorride, spostando la testa sul cuscino fino a sfiorare la bocca di Dean, ma senza toccarla davvero. Tutto è così fragile, più fragile di quanto fosse nel sogno di Dean, non può permettersi di rompere questa bolla di cristallo. Sorride, quando l'espressione di Dean si fa un po' più serena. "Sai," dice a bassa voce, senza distogliere lo sguardo, “eri più intraprendente, mentre stavamo andando in California.”  
   
Le labbra di Dean si piegano verso l’alto, Castiel sente di riuscire a respirare meglio. “Che cazzone.”


End file.
